What The Public Wants
by Paige Collins
Summary: You must read it cause I ain't tellin' the summary...if read, please review!!!


What The Public Wants

By: Paige why don't you people who hate my fics get a life Collins

Authors Special Little Note: Someone asked me to, well, give a background on my new characters. Well, little Paige got an idea. See, she thought hey_, why write the bios of my characters a story when they can be a story of their own?_ So, here goes the worst possible thing written on the Internet alone…

Coral Serina Monalls was born on June 8, 1986, to Donna and David Monalls. She spent thirteen years of her life living in Florida. When she was about to turn fourteen, her and her parent and siblings Morgan, who was fifteen at the time, Sam, who was five and Austin, who was three moved to where the Animorphs live today. 

While sweet Cora's house was being built, she stayed with her cousin, Marco. One night, Cora couldn't fall asleep. So while creeping downstairs, she spotted Marco morphing, because he had a mission that night. 

Following Marco to the barn, she watched as he demorphed. And, as the Animorphs knew it, they had no choice but to turn young Cora into an Animorph. Well, that was the wildest time summer Cora ever had in her entire life, full of adventure and fun.

Then, their house was built. Fully equipped with a large backyard, shed, in-ground swimming pool, basketball goal and tree house.

Then Cora discovered that she was living right next to her best friend, Aimee, who moved when Cora was only twelve. 

Then, as fate had it, the Animorphs went to a summer camp for teens. Then there, Aimee and Marco fell in love.

When they returned, Cora's parents had found and started work. Cora's mother, Donna, as one of those people who test various products, and David, the father, was a scientist.

Then school started. Cora went to her first day and fell in love with rich Reginald Macnult.

Reggie was born on August third, 1986 to Richard and Lillian, and he had sibling: Charles, sixteen, Anastasia , 6 and Celeste, four. As a child growing up, Reggie was rich. When he turned four, he was enrolled into a private school. But as fate had it, Reggie found it out he hated it there, so he went to a public school.

In the fourteenth year of his young life, he fell in love with Cora Monalls. But, once out on a date, Cora had to morph. He followed his love and once more the blue box was used. Then Cora began to visit Reggie's home. He had three pools, a golf course, two huge tree houses, a field, a stable, six horses, a playground, and three limos. 

But once back at school, their teacher, Mrs. Guade, gave them pen pals. Reggie had a very nice pen pal and Cora had a pen pal named Maryanne…

Maryanne was born on October sixth, 1984 to Summer and Jerry Bridges. With no siblings, she lived in an apartment in New York. When she received Cora's letter, she loved it. But as the time passed, they became more and more anxious to out do each other. So, finally Maryanne got mad at Cora.

But, Maryanne had relatives living in their town. In fact, her whole family lived there. So, they moved to there state.

But when Maryanne went to a concert there, Cora was there too. They said there apologizes, and Cora left. Maryanne, and anxious little girl, followed her. Cora has had one people follow her to the barn.

But Maryanne had witnessed morphing and now had morphing powers. Then, she got an afternoon job baby-sitting two little kids, Amanda and Shad…

Amanda was born on January 23, 1988 along with her brother, Shad to Robert and Ellen Jones. They grew up in the bad part of town, then moved to the nice part, where the Animorphs lived. But, they always had a certain thing about them missing. Not knowing it, they possessed morphing powers too, given to them when they were young. Maryanne, curious and confused, spied on the family. Then, she discovered Andalites!

Amanda lived in the town all her life. Growing up, she often felt odd and alone on earth. She would look at the sky at night and wonder about things.

With Andalite intelligence, Amanda was pronounced a genius. So was Shad. Maryanne told them of their powers, knowing the two were not Controllers. But, they loved knowing…especially Shad…

Shad was born on January 23, 1988 along with his sister, Amanda. Not knowing of the wonderful powers he possessed, he always felt something missing. Now that he knew, well, life was different. For one thing, he was eleven and the others were older than he, so he was always last to know things.

Wild adventures followed him and the crew. Then, they came upon an odd, rare, discovery…a girl named Ann…

Ann was born in March 17, into Linda and Paul. Knowing odd powers were bestowed on her, she used them. One night, while asleep, she got a vision of a dark haired girl, morphing. Worse yet, that was Cora and went to find out about this.

The Animorphs knew that an odd person roamed the streets, but who? Then, they came upon Ann.

Ann wouldn't tell them her name, species or anything. They finally got her first name out, but not a second. But they knew she was here for a purpose. You see, the Animorphs didn't want anymore people in the war with them, but they got them and that's all that matters.


End file.
